Then It Happened
by TerminalLiteralism
Summary: A collections of sad, happy, funny, tragic, and fluffy drabbles based on my favorite couple. None of them will be rated higher then T.
1. Gotta Go My Own Way

**Hey everyone, I'm back. So, I was reading FF a few weeks ago and got an idea from igoogleme. This is just a collection of Dasey Drabbles, (Or as I like to call them, drib-drabs,) that pop in my head at various times. **

**Disclamer: Don't own Life with Derek, or High School Musical, or Vanessa Hudgens, or the song. Basically, any the good stuff, yeah, it's not mine.

* * *

**

_We might find our place in this world someday,  
__But at least for now,  
__I've gotta go my own way._

_-Vanessa Hudgens_

"Casey, wait," Derek yelled from the top of the stairs.

She paused halfway down, "No Derek, not this time," she said before continuing to the door, a suitcase in each hand.

Derek ran down the stairs after her, catching her as she opened the front door. "But- but where will you go? What about Nora?"

Casey sighed sadly and responded, "I'm going to live with my dad. A few months ago, he offered, but I told him I wanted to stay. Now, I'm going to take him up on his offer. As for my mom, I left her a note explaining everything."

Slowly, she pulled out an envelope from her pocket and handed it to him. "Give it to her please," she said, turning back to the door.

Derek turned her back to him, "What about the rest of the family? Dad, Ed, Lizzie, Marti, don't you think they'll miss you?"

"I'm going to call in the morning, when I get to New York."

Derek fought back the tears as the next words escaped his mouth, "Case, what about… us?"

Casey dropped the bag in her right hand and bought it up to his face, placing it on his cheek. He pulled it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. "We can't," she whispered, a single tear falling down her face.

His heart broke as the words left her mouth, and the tears he had been holding in finally fell, leaving small droplets on the floor. "But Case, I- I don't understand. What about all that we've been through?"

"Derek, I saw her. I saw you with her."

"Who, Sally? _She_ came onto _me. _I didn't-, I mean, I would never-"

"Save it, Der. I really don't wanna hear it. How can we be together if I can't even trust you? I can't stay around and let you break my heart every time a new girl comes around. I just can't.," she said as the cab pulled in the driveway.

She turned back to the door for the third time and walked out, Derek following closely behind her. He searched his brain for the right words as she placed her bags in the trunk, and climbed in the backseat. None came.

As Casey told the driver to take her to the airport, Derek finally spoke, "Are you… ever coming back?"

Another tear fell as she looked in his eyes and answered, "I don't know."

The cab pulled out, and Derek saw his princess leave, along with his heart.

* * *

**Okay, I didn't mean to start with a sad one, but it was in my head last night, and I ended up writing it in an hour. I know it's not the best, but I'd really appreciate reviews, even if it's to tell me I suck and shouldn't be a writer. Don't worry, they won't all be sad. Just a few.  
****  
-Riss**


	2. Secret

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I know I said I would update pretty quick, but I've been really busy, plus I got kinda stuck on this one. **

**Anywho, story behind this one is I was on the Dasey Nation forum and I saw this picture on the Games section. The picture is on my profile. The song really has nothing to do with it, but I had to find something to put up. It's more of a short oneshot then a drib-drab.**

**I wanna thank my reviewers, **Katelynbooth, Dracochick1991, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, jeytonlover, derekandcasey4ever, Reverse Psychology,**and** SimplyShelbySJL.** Thank you so much for taking the time to review. And now, without further ado, a drib-drab.**

**Disclamer:** _"Hello, is this Rissy?" "Yes, who is this?" "We are the owners of "Life with Derek" and we'd like to give you the rights to the show." "Yay! I'm so happy!"  
Beep, beep, beep_. Oh, I guess it was all a dream.

**

* * *

**

_Got a secret, can you keep it Swear this one  
__you'll save  
__better lock it in your pocket taking this one  
__to the grave_

_-The Pierces_

Casey paced her room franticly. The small box from the drugstore lay on her bed, unopened. She was still contemplating whether or not to even open it before telling her boyfriend. After a year and a half together, they had finally screwed up. Who know one night could change so much?

_How am I gonna tell him? Maybe I should just come out and say it. No, I can't do that, _she thought as she paced. Hearing the front door open, she quickly ran to her bed, stuffed the box in a paper bag, and tossed it under her bed. She then sat at her desk, attempting to look normal. She heard footsteps coming towards her, but then heard the door next to her close. She sighed, but stayed tense, knowing that meant that the one person she didn't want to see right now was home.

She paced a few more moments, then got an idea. She grabbed her cell phone from the night stand, and quickly dialed the number she had memorized by heart. As the phone rang in her ear, she heard Derek's phone ringing in the room next to hers. Ignoring it, she focused her attention back on the phone in her hand. As soon as she heard the line pick up, she spoke, not waiting for the person on the other line to even say hello, "Em, before you say anything, don't. I really have to tell you this."

"Ca-" was all they were able to get out before she continued, "I need your help. I don't know what to do, but whatever you do, you cannot tell Derek."

The line was silent as she quickly went on, "Okay, well, you know me and Derek are going out. Of course you know that, we started going out a year and a half ago. Anyway, about a month ago we were at a party and Derek and I had a few drinks. We were dancing, or something, and Derek suggested we go somewhere quiet. Then one thing led to another and next thing either of us knew, we were in a bed together, without clothes. I didn't think anything of it at first, but the last couple of days, I haven't felt very good. I'm throwing up and I have a headache. I know it's probably not anything to worry about, but Em, I..." she paused to take a breath before finishing, "I think I'm pregnant."

The other line was silent, except for a quiet breathing sound. "Em?" she said, "Are you there?"

"Case," she heard in the speaker and behind her, "This... isn't Emily."

Her eyes went wide and she quickly turned to come face to face with Derek. "Um, I... uh, I mean... surprise?"

"Surprise?" He said, walking over to where she was sitting on her bed, "That's all you say? After you tell me you're Pregnant-"

"No, I said 'I think.' I don't know for sure yet." Casey said quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you thought so?" Derek said, holding her hand in his.

Casey looked to the floor, "Well, I, I don't know. I guess I thought you'd yell at me or something, I don't know."

Derek pulled her close to him, holding her tight, "Oh Casey. I'd never do that. Granted, I really wasn't expecting anything like this, but we can get though it. We always do."

Casey pulled away from him to grab the box from under her bed and placed it between them, "I got this yesterday, and I think I should go take it."

Derek nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of her. "Okay, I'll be waiting here for you."

Casey got off of her bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

--

Ten minutes later, Casey came out of the bathroom, keeping her eyes on the floor. Derek quickly stood up and went towards her, "Well?" he said, lifting her chin so he could see her eyes.

She looked away, trying to keep her eyes on anything besides him. His face fell as he realized what she meant, "Oh, wow. So, You're..."

Casey looked at him and smiled, "Not pregnant."

Derek went from worried to ecstatic in a matter of milliseconds. "Wait, so you're _not _pregnant? And you made me get worried for nothing?"

She shrugged, lifting her up and placing them around his neck, "What can I say, I learned form the best." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and gently placed her on the bed. After they had been kissing a while, she pushed him away and stood up, "Oh no, not again. Let's not get to into this again."

Derek put on his "Pouty face" and turned to look at Casey, "Fine. How 'bout tonight?"

"Der-rek!"

* * *

**Wow, that so did not come out the way I thought it would. Well, kinda, but not really. I'd like to say right now that I need someone to read over my work and let me know if I made any mistakes. I think that's a Beta, but I'm not entirely sure. Let me know plz.**

**Also, I don't think I made it clear or not, but when Casey dialed the number, she dialed Derek, not Emily, because that was the number on her mind since she calls him even more then Emily. Sorry if that wasn't clear.**

**Please review, because I'm not sure how I feel about this one. Let me know, and I'll update quicker.**

**I'm kinda out of Ideas, so if anyone has something they want me to do, let me know.**

**--Riss**


End file.
